Its really Sumisempai's fault
by WoahWaitWhat
Summary: Misaki's present to Usagi wasn't taking the initiative. Which he does. So then what is it you ask? Its a surprise, of course! Warnings; malexmale sex, implied crossdressing.


A/n; Re-uploaded because of all the mistakes and plot holes. Hopefully its better this go-around.

Usagi stared down at the newspaper contemplating why people would read such boring articles for an extended period of time. Really, there wasn't even anything remotely close to BL or news he found to even mildly keep his attention.

Both he and Misaki finished dinner earlier, which Misaki had labored over for most of the day, when he had come to relax in the living room while Misaki did dishes. Usagi set the newspaper down scowling as if it had offended him personally, which it probably had. Only then did he notice Misaki shuffling nervously in the doorway.

"Misaki?" Misaki flinched and looked over to Usagi.

Said boy took a deep breath and blurted, "Um, I have a surprise for you, Usagi-san." Misaki came closer to sit down next to the older man.

"Hm? What for?" The boy now had Usagi's full attention, offensive newspaper forgotten.

Misaki looked a bit disbelieving as he replied, "Your birthday is today isn't it?" Here embarrassment flashed across Misaki's face as if just now considering it might not have even been Usami's birthday in the first place.

Usagi thought for a moment then looked back to the boy. "Hm, come to think of it today is my birthday."

"You forgot your own birthday?" Misaki deadpanned no longer looking embarrassed.

Usagi shrugged, "I've never really celebrated so why keep track?" Changing the subject Usagi leaned in closer to Misaki and, smirking, said, "Besides you said you have a surprise for me?"

Misaki's face lit up in recognition and with a light pink blush. "Ah, yeah." He put his hands on Usagi's shoulders and pushed him back far enough so that he could straddle him. Using the moment of Usagi's shock he leaned in and whispered, "Happy birthday, Usagi." He then proceeded to lay his lips on Usagi's. He kept it gentle at first but when Usagi felt Misaki's tongue tracing his lips he opened up greedily and plundered the mouth above his own. Misaki's nails dug into his shoulders through his shirt and Usagi rubbed Misaki's hardened nipples in return.

Having trouble untangling his tongue from Misaki's Usagi leaned back. "You, taking the initiative? I think I like this surprise." Usagi rested his head on Misaki's throat, licking and nipping as he deemed fit.

Misaki moaned lightly and rested his hands on Usagi's shoulders. "That's not the surprise." Misaki's voice had an embarrassed quiver and was so quiet it was if he didn't want Usami to hear. Usagi made a questioning hum in the back of his throat as he licked the recently made hickey on Misaki's neck. Misaki took Usagi's hands from his lower back and moved them lower until they cupped his ass. "Right here." Today Misaki was wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans that Usagi had gotten him. Until today Misaki had refused to wear them, a fact Usagi had noticed straight away and then proceeded to tease Misaki about. Now he was a little more appreciative towards the jeans.

Usagi's eyebrows knitted together, although he certainly wasn't complaining, as he tried to figure out what Misaki meant. He moved his hands up and down Misaki's bum as he tried to figure out what it was. Then, "You're not wearing underwear under these?" This was arousing to say the least considering, at first, Misaki was embarrassed by the very idea of lube. When he found out it was lube, pain, or spit he choose lube, saying he didn't mind it that much after all.

Misaki shook his head and placed Usagi's hands just inside his jeans. Then Usami felt it. Twisting the thin elastic around his finger he grinned as he looked up at Misaki.

"A thong?"

Misaki's heart skipped a few beats when he saw the look on Usagi's face. He then leaned forward to nuzzle Usagi's neck. "Yeah "

Usagi's eyes widened as he realized all that Misaki was putting himself through for this and he was immensely proud of his young lover. The boy was managing to hold back his stutter pretty well too.

* * *

Misaki lay sprawled out on the bed beneath Usagi who thought that this was definitely one of his favorite sights to see. Misaki had been left panting lightly after a rough make-out session and was now shirtless, his skin was glistening with a light sheen of sweat. His nipples wear hardened and rosy while his lips remained slightly swollen and his eyes looked up at Usagi half mast and telling him to get on with it.

"U-usagi," Misaki didn't know what was going through the his lover's mind but the look Usagi was giving him as his eyes ran down and the slowly back up his chest made Misaki shiver in anticipation. He reached up and began to unbutton Usami's shirt, this motion seemed to wake the older out of his thoughts as he helped Misaki's trembling hands discard his shirt.

Misaki stroked his hands down Usagi's bared arms as his lay back down on the bed. Usagi ran his hands down Misaki's spread legs before making quick work of the boys pants.

Usagi's breath hitched. Misaki had chosen a completely erotic piece of lingerie, and Usagi never knew the boy had it in him. It wasn't the material, which was white lace over an opaque white cloth. It was the style. The thong fanned out where the head of Misaki's member was, hiding it. However, as it trailed down it immediately got skinnier, painting only a white stripe down the front of Misaki's hard-on until it expanded to cradle his balls. There on it was just a regular thong, digging up Misaki's ass uncomfortably.

Misaki squirmed under the close inspection, feeling vulnerable and far, far away from his comfort zone. Usagi traced the thong from the tip of Misaki's head all the way to his balls, elicting a delicious gasp.

"U-usagi?" Misaki saw the hunger in Usagi's eyes but the man had hardly made a move.

"I am so turned on right now it's painful," Then Usagi was on Misaki and they were kissing, teeth mashing and tongues twisting. Usagi roughly pumped Misaki with the thong, and unbuttoned his pants with his free hand. Misaki had one hand twisted in Usagi's hair the other holding the wrist of the hand that was jerking him. He let out a moan that would haunt him later but as for now he was caught up in the heat.

Misaki gasped as Usagi gave a particularly firm tug, causing the underwear to move as well. The lace began moving with Usagi's hand, using his pre-cum to slide against him. With nothing to lubricate the friction, the elastic against his puckered hole rubbed him roughly as it jerked back and forth. Misaki was beyond caring about the harsh moans parting from his mouth.

Usagi cursed, his erection was becoming increasingly painful and nothing was being done to help rid him of it. Freeing it completely not bothering to rid himself of his pants, he reached out and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. Never stopping as he worked Misaki he uncapped the lube and by biting it with his teeth poured a little onto his index finger. He let go of Misaki, smirking at the sound of disappointment Misaki made, and brought the boy up to his knees and reached around him.

He used his middle finger to hold back the thong while his index finger circled the entrance, coating it well. Then he put the thong back, very careful not to snap it- the thong was privilege, he had to remind himself that he wanted to see Misaki in it again. Then with his two fingers he pushed the thong into the boy's entrance.

Misaki gasped and cried out, "What! Ah, what are you doing?" Usagi decided not to answer considering Misaki already knew very well what he was doing.

As his fingers entered deeper the thong tightened on Misaki's member until it was digging into his erection. As he continued fingering Misaki, the thong remained lodged in Misaki's hole. Usagi loved the way Misaki writhed around under him, as turned on by the actions as Usagi was. This kept on until Usami's fingers were no longer enough and Misaki needed more.

The boy whined pitifully and Usagi removed his fingers. The thong, however, stayed in edging out so painfully slow. Usagi was impatient and he pulled it out in one precise movement. Misaki arched up and cried out as the string was ripped out. However nice the thong looked it was still realatively cheap, and as result the elastic wasn't the smoothest on the market.

Usagi found the lube he had discarded on the mattress and coated himself thickly. He then, with a great sense of regret removed the thong from Misaki's hips and flung it over the edge of the mattress. Positioning himself at Misaki's entrance he pushed in slowly at first. The look of pleasure that spread itself across Misaki's face told him that the boy was not in much pain. He quickened the pace and Misaki struggled to keep up. Misaki's hands were gripping on tightly to Usagi's shoulder as his head tossed and turned against their sheets.

Usagi leaned down to capture Misaki's lips once again. Surprising even himself, Misaki leaned forward and meet him halfway and was the first to open his mouth for the other. Usagi pressed his lips so hard on the others he ended up pushing Misaki's head back down to the bed.

Misaki bucked and arched into Usagi's touch as the other man took his neglected shaft in hand. It only took a few strokes before Misaki was moaning open mouthed against Usagi's lips and spilling himself into Usagi's hand. Tightening himself around Usagi, even after his orgasm, Misaki felt Usagi's release filling himself.

Usagi pulled out of Misaki and collapsed next to him, reminding himself to ask Misaki about it tomorrow.

* * *

"Misaki, just where did you get that idea?" Usagi looked up from the paper shredder on the kitchen table, containing the remains of the unfortunate newspaper inside.

Misaki blushed but wasn't surprised; he had known this topic would come up eventually. Of course that didn't mean he couldn't try to avoid the subject. "W-what idea?"

"The thong?" Usagi raised an eyebrow in Misaki's direction.

"Oh, that idea. Well y-you see." Misaki took a deep breath and suppressed his nervous stutter. "I, uh, didn't know what to get you for your birthday," (no way he was going to mention that it originally wasn't for Usagi's birthday, but for Christmas. Misaki hadn't been able to work up the courage to wear it then, let alone show Usagi) "So I asked Sumi-sempai. He gave me a risqu magazine and said to look in it." Usagi looked over at Misaki disbelieving and Misaki hurried ahead, "I didn't know what it was! He just said you'd definitely like what was in it. So I opened it and inside was all of these things." Misaki waved his hands around as if it would help. "When I said I was going to bake you something instead he threatened to buy himself a thong and-"Misaki's face was a brilliant shade of red as he continued, "a-and present himself to you. I told him to quit joking and he said to just keep the magazine. I looked through it again and the thong just kinda seemed like the least disturbing thing in there." Here Misaki took a big breath to finish, "So I bought it and you know what happened."

There was an impressive silence that followed his rant. Then- "Do you still have that magazine?"

"Yeah, why ? Wait, NO! I-I got rid of it a long time ago, uh-huh." But it was too late Usagi was already on the move to Misaki's room.

Needless to say they both had a very busy day resulting in over twenty-five orders to the mysterious company and Misaki's seemingly unexplainable hate for all kinds of women's underwear.

A/N: Done, damnit! FINALLY T-T, I died somewhere in the middle of this. Above is the reason why I never work without caffeine.

Reveiws are love smothered by fluff. Or bonfires but hey! I'm not complaining~

A/N; (again) Ahahaaa this needed a lot of work. Now I get to figure out how to re-upload a story.

Reveiw if you're wonderful?


End file.
